Summer Lovin'
by TheFirstSoundYouGaveHer
Summary: "I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there". About how Sandy and Danny met and fell in love. Finished!
1. Met a Boy Cute as Can Be

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

 _He went by me, got my suit damp_

 _Saved her life, she nearly drowned_

 _He showed off, splashing around_

 _Summer sun, something's begun_

 _But uh, oh those summer nights_

Sandy Olsson had grown bored of her family vacation in California. About a week and a half in, she was over it. All her parents did was gloat over celebrities they can't touch. It was time for her to get out and spend time by herself for a while.

"Mum, Dad! I'm heading down to the beach, okay?" Sandy yelled from the upstairs of their rental home. "Now wait just a minute, young lady." said Barbara, her mother. "Where do you think you're going all by yourself?"

"Awh, Mum" replied Sandy. "I'm seventeen now. Can't you trust me?"

"It's an unfamiliar environment, Sandra", Sandy absolutely hated it when people referred to her as 'Sandra'.

"I promise, mum, I'll be safe"

Sandy threw on a bathing suit and a cover-up, and headed out the door. She brought a sunhat, a towel, and a small novel. The sun was pretty nice out, and luckily the rental home was close to the beach.

Sandy arrived, kicked off her sandals, and stepped off the sidewalk into the warm sand. It was a bunch of people here, she thought. She hoped she didn't stand out as a tourist. She walked around a lot, and eventually found a spot to settle. She carefully placed down her towel, making sure to smoothen the bumps, and went to rent an umbrella.

Sandy never really liked the water, but she decided to take a break from her book and examine the shore. She took small steps into the water, grimacing with every one. She tried to ease herself into it, until-

Splash! Splash!

Sandy shrieked at the sudden sensation of cold water.

"Hey!" she called "Hey! would you quit that!?"

"Alright, Alright. Cool your jets, would'ya? It's just water" taunted the one who had been accidentally splashing her. It had been some doe-eyed, greaser boy. Sandy had seen greasers before. There are some in Australia, all coming in different flavors, but all sporting that same hairstyle.

Sandy was mildly irritated. She did not plan on getting her suit damp so soon. By the looks of it, she thought he was probably showing off; splashing around to impress a couple of girls. Well, she was already kind of wet; might as well try to go all the way in.

It was the most uncomfortable thing ever, the water sending little shivers on her waist. Sandy kept it together and eased until the water got higher and higher. She thought she'd be used to it by now.

A small wave came in and pushed Sandy back to bring her forward. It lifted her off of the sea floor a little bit, and it was actually kind of fun! She would make short hops do it again. Each time she did it, the wave would carry her out even further. So far until Sandy's toes did not touch the ground anymore. The water was up to her ears now, and she started to panic. Not knowing how to swim, she started to frantically kick and flap her arms. She tried to pull herself back to shore, but she was going nowhere. Her sides cramping up only made matters worse. Another wave caught her in the face, and accidentally went up her nose. Sandy began to cough and bring attention to herself.

"Somebody help! I think that girl is drowning!"

The lifeguard caught sight, blew her whistle, and began to climb down the ladder. The greaser boy, the one who had splashed her earlier, had taken notice, and believed the lifeguard was not acting fast enough.

Drawing his attention away from his girls, he grabbed a stray floating surfboard .

"Hold on! Don't panic I'm comin'!", he held the surfboard out to her. "Grab it!"

Sandy obliged and gripped onto the board, and began to be pulled slowly back to shore. She found her feet being able to touch the ground again, and her panicking subsided.

She was on her hands and knees, coughing up a little of the water she had accidentally swallowed. The boy held hid hand out to her, helping her stand up.

"I think you saved my life" Sandy chuckled, "Really. Thank you so much!"

"Hey" said the greaser, "You nearly drowned. It was the least I could do"

"Thank you, again" Sandy put out her hand, "I'm Sandy, by the way"

"Well hello, Sandy" the boy smiled, and shook her hand, "I am Danny. Danny Zuko"


	2. Was It Love at First Sight?

It was about two in the afternoon when Sandy returned from the beach, her mind still perplexed by the last events. Sure, she had seen people drown, but only on television or in movies. She never thought that it would actually happen to her. How was she going to get out of this one?

Sandy made her way up the stoup to the house, and tried to unlock the front door.

"Crikey! I forgot the key" she groaned, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", she heard her father yell through the door.

"It's me, Sandy. You know? Your daughter"

Richard unlocked and opened the front door. "Forgot your key again, I see"

"It was an accident", Sandy stood on the welcome mat, with her legs and hair still dripping a bit.

"Sandy, you're all wet! Have you been in the water?" her father interrogated.

"Only a little bu–"

"Sandra, you know you can't swim!". There they go with that 'Sandra', again.

"Dad it was only a little" Sandy stressed, and she thought to avoid the topic altogether "I'm okay, really. It's not like I-I almost drowned or anything. Ha ha". One thing about Sandy is that she is a terrible liar, with the most obvious tell tale signs. Her father, though, payed her no mind, and let her on her way.

Sandy then headed upstairs to her room to finally wind down. She had it all planned out, too; She was going to shower, dress in more comfortable clothes, read a little more of her book, and then take a nap. On her way to the bathroom, her feet left wet indentations in the carpet. She hated the way the salt dried and semi-curdled on her skin. She turned the faucet, and waited for the water to heat up. From what her reflection in the mirror could tell, she had gotten a slight tan. And her shoulders were also slightly pink and sore. Once the water temperature was to Sandy's satisfaction, she stepped in. It was amazing to feel actually 'clean', again. Okay, now it was really starting to burn.

After her shower, she made sure to dry and throw on pajamas. Sandy knew it was too early for pajamas, but she figured she wasn't going to leave the house again. She wore something real easy; A light, puffy, night gown with colorful ornament patterns.

Now it was time to settle; She crawled into her bed, and patted at her nightstand where her book would be. Oh, no. She opened the drawers, it wasn't there. The chest; wasn't there. The bathroom; wasn't there. There was only one possible place left.

"I must have left it at the beach"

Sandy mentally slapped herself. How could she have left it at the beach? It was only but so small, and she left it on her towel–Didn't she?

She was already under her blanket, being lulled to sleep by the plush comforters and pillows. Her nightly routine was inadvertently followed, and her brain recognized the patterns. "Tomorrow" she thought, "I'll just pick it up tomorrow. Besides, who would want to nab a book?". Her dad was always telling her about how simple Americans were.

In her sleep, she tossed and turned; jolting awake in spurts. She saw her repeated event as if it was on a movie screen. She saw the boy, too. Her mind amplified his large, blue eyes and shiny hair. Denny Zzzzzzzz– She couldn't remember.

The next morning, Sandy wanted to wake up extra early; If you could call twelve noon 'early'. Her head was already spinning from sitting up too quickly.

"There you are! We thought you'd never wake up", her mother commented as Sandy lead over the upstairs railing. "Come and get your breakfast, sweetheart"

Sandy turned back to her room, and changed into a white romper and matching sandals.

She caught a wind, and half-jogged downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are you all dressed up for? It's only breakfast" her mother questioned, again.

Sandy replied, "Oh, I left my book at the beach when I went the other day. I was planning on going back to hopefully get it"

"Now, Sandy, how did you leave your book at the beach?"

"I guess my sight must've lost it", still trying to avoid the topic of her almost drowning. It's hard to remember to pick up all of your belongings when you're focusing on not dying.

Sandy went on, "I'm going to at least try and find it, still"

"Alright" said her mother, "But be back soon"

Sandy grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, and soon left. She arrived at the beach a few short moments later.

"Now", she thought to herself, "Where could it have possibly gone?"

She went in circles trying to remember her spot from the other day; staying far from the water, this time. It had been about forty-five minutes, and felt as if she had looked literally everywhere. Discouraged, she finally decided to give up on searching.

A vacant lawn chair caught her sight. She put on her sunglasses, and lied down.

"Hey", she heard someone call. She was alerted, but figured it was not for her.

"Hey", she heard again. And it sounded...awfully...familiar.

Sandy pulled off her shades, and tried to identity the figure speaking to her. That was difficult, because the bright rays of the sun practically blinded her. Her eyes squinted, and her hand making a makeshift visor.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" trying her best to make out this person.

"You don't remem'er me?"

Sandy had finally recognized the figure.

"Oh Hi! Ddddddd–"

"Danny"

"Danny!", Sandy was about eighty percent sure his name was 'Denny'. She guessed she'd remembered wrong.

Danny laughed, "Gee, I save your life and you don' even remem'mer my name".

Of course, he was joking. His open charisma put Sandy's nerves at ease and comfort. He was all bright and smiley, and seemed very pleased to see her, too.

"How ya' been? Breathin' easy?" Danny chuckled at his own awful joke.

"I've been just fine, thanks. You still out saving lives?"

"You know it"

Both felt a tingle in their chests; And knew they were going to be seeing a lot of each other.

They were counting on it.


	3. Love is a Many Splendored Thing

Danny Zuko was the type of person anyone could talk to. If he wished, he would strike up a conversation with a complete stranger. To him, the he feelings of inhibition were extremely foreign.

It is obvious to him, that Sandy, herself, is reserved. Not a problem.

The two took it upon themselves to enjoy a stroll along the horizon. Many of the residents began to vacate, as the sun started to set.

Sandy asked , "Do you... Come to the beach a lot?". To her, he is here every time she is. Although they instantly hit it off as friends, she could not help but feel a tad bashful.

"Yeah" said Danny, "We don't get winter here, so I just kind of come when I feel like"

Sandy felt a little comfort knowing she was not the only person to not experience snow or winter. Her old pen pals would write her back bemused at how a place could stay warm almost year round. California is only a slight change for her, though. The Australian Summers were painfully scorching.

Sandy let out a stifled chuckle at the thought, noticed by Danny.

"What're you laughin' at over there?" he asked, wondering if what he had said had come off as odd.

"I don't know" said Sandy, "I just never really new Americans and year round summer, too".

When the American programs would air in Australia, she noticed their ambiguous and fluctuating winter weather. In her home in Melbourne, it was super rare for that to happen.

"Americans?" said Danny, noticing her use of third person, "Wait– Whaddaya mean by *Americans*?"

Sandy responded, "Oh I'm-uhh- I'm from Australia", and Danny just gushed.

"Australia! That's the word I was lookin' for!"

"What–?"

"I knew you was from somewhere!" Danny went on, "I noticed your li'l accent"

Sandy's apple cheeks blushed pink. She tried her best to blend in with an American accent, not that she cared about standing out.

He had picked up on her accent earlier, though; He just did not know what kind it was.

Sandy sighed, "Guess I wasn't too good at hiding it, huh?"

"What!? No! What'cha gonna go and hide it for?" Danny thought she was absolutely adorable.

"No I mean," Sandy did not want him to get the idea that she was embarrassed (She only is because he pointed it out), "Just practicing"

Being the goof he is, Danny got an idea.

"You know, I can do Aussie, too"

"Oh, yeah?"

And Danny, in his worst-best Australian accent, "Yeh!"

Sandy burst out laughing. Danny continued, "Oy! M'name's Denny Zew-ko! Oye live een Caley-foanya end—" He couldn't finish; he started laughing hard, too.

Hands on his knees, Danny said "How 'bout you let me hear that American, huh?"

"I already told you" Sandy giggled, "I'm not good at American"

"C'maahhn! Just once? I did your li'l stupid accent"

Now, Danny did not mean any harm at all by 'stupid'. He was just talking faster than his brain can think. Realizing his own words, he started to apologize profusely.

"Stupid?" said Sandy, eyes widened and voice noticeably losing its cheer.

Danny started, "Okay, that didn't come out the way I meant it. I call ev'rything stupid; –it- it's just the word I use I–"

Sandy cut him off, "Just stop, alright? I swear, you guys think you can say anything to a girl just because you're cute". Cute?

Danny's sorry face slowly turned into a squinty-eyed, flashy grin.

"Oh so, now I'm cute?" "What?"

He chuckles a bit, "You was just about to chew me out, but now ya think I'm cute"

Sandy faced downward, concealing her also growing beam, "Oh shut up, Danny"

The two arranged to see each other again the following week. The beach was the usual 'meet-up spot' for them. This time, Sandy brought her own umbrella, blanket, and picnic basket.

It was one in the afternoon, and there were very few people at the beach. They still decided to move to the more isolated part. Sandy was sunbathing on her fiery orange and red blanket, being lulled to sleep by the warm rays of the sun. Meanwhile, Danny was in the middle of building a sandcastle. The self-proclaimed 'pro' was trying to replicate a medieval castle, with a courtyard and moat, and everything. In his own words, "It's just really big, alright?"

The castle came out wonky and huge. When Danny felt it reached completion, he went to tell Sandy.

Danny gently shook her shoulder, "Sandy", he shook her again, "Sandy come look at this".

Sandy awoke, dazed and blinded slightly. Danny helped her stand up, and he eagerly lead her to his 'masterpiece'.

"Oh look, It has a moat! And little flags! That's so cute." she exclaimed. "Let me take a picture"

Sandy ran and grabbed her boxy camera. Danny was so pressed to be in the picture.

"It's my best work!" "Oh, I'm sure it is"

Danny walked with his lemon yellow shirt in front of the castle. He started to back up, farther and farther until he fell on his butt; right on the castle. Sandy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sandy it's not funny", Danny said, "I worked so hard"

Danny stood up and turned around, displaying all of the sand on the back his rolled up jeans.

"Look who's 'sandy' now", she saw the chance and she took it.

"You know what–" Danny grabbed a handful of sand and chucked at her.

Sandy put her camera down, and retaliated by chasing him with her blanket. Danny, only grabbing more handfuls of sand.

"AWE! You broke the little American flag", Sandy picked it up and waved it around, fake pouting.

Danny placed it in his own hand and examined it. "Sandy?" "What's up?"

"How long you stayin'?"

"Here? Like, in the States?" "Yeah"

Sandy sighed, "I mean, my family only decided to stay for a month"

"Thats like...?"

"Four weeks"

"Okay, okay", Danny's mood dropped slightly, "When'd you get here?"

"About two and a half weeks ago" she answered.

On the inside, Danny pouted. Thats only about another week and a half left, he thought.

Danny grabbed Sandy's shoulders, and then cupped her face.

"Sandy", he said, "I'm gonna show you California"

Sandy touched his hand and smiled.

He went again, "This is gonna be the best week and a half of your life, I promise you"


	4. Is This the End?

_Took her bowling in the arcade_

 _We went strolling, drank lemonade_

 _We made out under the dock_

 _We stayed out till ten o' clock_

 _Summer fling, Don't mean a thing_

 _But, uh oh, those summer nights_

"Now this— this is the best place in Venice!"

Sandy has been taken (or dragged by her arm) to, one of Danny Zuko's favorite places, the 'Bowl-A-Rama'.

It was a white, large, and gaudy bowling arena/arcade that smelled of waxed floors.

"It's...", Sandy examined the place, "...interesting". To that, Danny just made a face.

"C'mon! Let's go inside"

The place was crowded, full of rowdy teenagers and Rydell's rising seniors. A little kid was having a birthday party in one of the corners.

The two made their way over to the counter. "Le'mme get a pair of size elevens," Danny requested to the worker.

Sandy smirked, "Oh, size elevens?"

"You know what they say about guys with big shoes", Danny winked and Sandy laughed out loud.

Sandy and Danny found themselves an open lane with the entrance sheets. The sheet was written on by Danny,

"Don't look" he said, covering his scribblings with his left hand. "Ok...here"

Sandy sarcastically whined, "What'd you do now?"

He had written their names down as "Dan the Man" and "Sandizzle".

Danny explained, "At the Bowl-A-Rama y'know, you have'ta be creative. Gotta be larger than life"

"Alright, 'Dan the Man'", Sandy mocked.

Around two hours later, our favorite team decided to leave. They won nothing, and they're sore losers.

"Man," Sandy started, "I can't believe we lost to a couple of third graders!"

Danny replied, "I know! W-why was he so strong? I knew we shoulda put the gutter blockers up". He snapped his fingers.

"I mean, I'm so used to playing with blockers. I didn't know it would fall into the gutter so much"

"So much for Sandizzle" Sandy sighed, "I'm kind of parched"

"There are a couple of vending machines near the exit", Danny directed, "Here I'll give you some change".

Sandy gleefully took Danny's money and skipped over the the vending machine. She came back with two lemonades. "I didn't really know what to get you"

Finally, the duo left the alley. It was dark out, already. The original plan was to walk back to Danny's car, but the boardwalk looked more fun. Sandy gazed around, taking tiny sips for her lemonade pouch, her free left hand swinging. Danny got friendly, and reached out to take it, their fingers intertwined with one another. Pausing her sips, Sandy looked up at him— and blushed bright pink. She giggled and looked away, and Danny just smiled.

They made their way back to the beach where they met. It was chillier, and the moon reflected off of the horizon, illuminating the whole beach. Danny leaned and whispered to her by her ear.

"Meet me back here tomorrow"

 _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

 _So I told her we'd still be friends_

 _Then we made our true love vow_

 _Wonder what she's doing now_

 _Summer dreams, ripped at the seams_

 _But, uh oh, those summer nights_

There they were, the next day, down at the beach. They had been swimming (well, Danny was) and having fun. Time seemed to slip away in each other's company.

When they were all dry, and the coverups put back on, the reality of Sandy's situation began to set in.

Danny, mood softened, went over to hug her.

"Baby" he said, "I'm gonna miss you real bad. Y'know that?"

She hugged him back. "Me too" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "..me too".

Sandy sighed, taking a step back to look at him.

"I'm going back to Australia. I might never see you again"

"Don't..." said Danny, shaking his head, "...Don't talk that way, Sandy"

She cried, "But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away"

The words seemed to repeat over and over again in Danny's head.

Best summer of my life.

He did not realize he had such an impact on her.

Looking down, Sandy continued in that adorable accent, "It isn't fair"

He lifted her chin, looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her. Danny's feeling for her grew immense, and he felt he had to do something. Anything!

He started to kiss more forcefully, and unbeknownst to him, making Sandy uncomfortable.

She pushed away. Danny didn't understand.

"Danny don't spoil it!"

"It's not spoiling it, Sandy: It's only making it better"

Sandy looked at him, reminiscing about all of the wonderful times they had together.

"Danny, is this the end?"

He replied, smiling, "Of course not..."

"...It's only the beginning"


End file.
